13 Marca 2010
TVP 1 06:10 TELEZAKUPY 06:25 Najlepsze lata - odc. 10 (Best Years, ep. 10, Cruising); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007) 07:15 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Chopin2010. pl 08:40 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:10 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Tajna Agentka Daisy, odc. 50 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 09:35 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Złota rączka - Pracowite wakacje, odc. 19 (A very handy vacation); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 10:05 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Ja chcę łosia!, odc. 21 (Bad moose rising); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 10:35 Gra Muzyka - odc. 1; magazyn muzyczny 10:50 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo ( studio ) 11:00 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Oslo 12:45 Wiadomości 13:00 Śpiewaj i walcz - odc. 2; program rozrywkowy 13:35 Mayerling; dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (1968) 16:00 Blondynka - odc. 1/13 - Zatrzasnąć za sobą drzwi - txt - str.777; serial TVP 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:25 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 8, Tylko jeden mężczyzna (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 8); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008) 18:20 Kabaretowa Jedynka - odc. 1 18:40 Za kulisami Jedynki 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Nie igraj kotku z niedźwiedziem, odc. 31 (The Bear Facts); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Piraci z Karaibów: Na krańcu świata (Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End); film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 23:15 Męska rzecz... - Bestia (Belly of the Beast) - txt - str.777; film akcji kraj prod.Kanada, Hongkong, Wielka Brytania (2003) 01:00 Jekyll - odc. 3 (Jekyll - ep. 3); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 01:55 Jekyll - odc. 4 (Jekyll - ep. 4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 02:55 Kino nocnych marków - Ostatnia wiosna (Spring Forward); dramat kraj prod.USA (1999) 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 05:45 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Gwiezdny Pirat - Pułapka odc. 3/7; serial TVP 06:45 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Sens" (Czesław Miłosz) 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 729; serial TVP 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 398 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 399 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Czarna Strzała - odc 8/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 09:50 Powiedz tak ; program rozrywkowy 10:20 Hit Dekady - (1); widowisko rozrywkowe 11:25 Apetyt na życie - odc. 3; serial TVP 12:00 Apetyt na życie - odc. 4; serial TVP 12:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 3; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:15 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1718; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1092 Dziadek kontra dziadek; telenowela TVP 15:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (28); zabawa quizowa 16:30 Świat bez tajemnic - Mali złodzieje (Gypsy child thieves); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę 17:30 Program lokalny 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (90) 19:30 Śmieszna sobota 20:10 Hit Dekady - (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 21:20 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1); program rozrywkowy 22:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Hazardzista (Owning Mahowny); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:15 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zabójczy układ cz 1 (H20 1/2); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2004) 01:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:12 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:39 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:49 Pogoda; STEREO 07:50 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:56 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:12 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Był taki dzień - 13 marca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska ; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:44 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:49 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:11 Serwis Info Kultura; STEREO 10:16 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:57 Kawaleria powietrzna - Bilet czyli Karta Powołania; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:49 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Wojenne dni Warszawy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:45 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:47 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:57 Był taki dzień - 13 marca; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:16 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:19 Pogoda; STEREO 18:22 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:37 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:04 Ratownicy ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:25 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:30 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:03 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:09 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Zimowe Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Vancouver 2010 (Vancouver 2010) kraj prod.Kanada (2010); STEREO, 16:9 23:33 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:30 Ballada o lekkim zabarwieniu erotycznym - odc. 17; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Still alive - film o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:29 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 02:53 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 03:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO 03:20 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:08 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Kawaleria powietrzna - Bilet czyli Karta Powołania; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:29 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś?! Odcinek: 2 7:45 Książę 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 22 10:15 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 94 10:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 3 11:45 Grand Prix Bahrajnu 12:00 Grand Prix Bahrajnu 13:00 Grand Prix Bahrajnu 13:15 Jaś Fasola Odcinek: 6 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 124 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 158 15:15 Czterej pancerni i pies 16:30 Czterej pancerni i pies 17:45 Wzór Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 3 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:15 Sport 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 20:00 Tylko nas dwoje Odcinek: 1 22:00 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Powrót 23:50 Bestie z morza powracają 1:35 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 412 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 452 4:55 TV market 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1172 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Multikino Odcinek: 502 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1248 - 1251 Sezon: 8 12:40 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 10 13:40 Milionerzy Odcinek: 1 14:40 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 15:45 Majka Odcinki: 46 - 50 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 2 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Usta usta Odcinek: 2 21:00 Ocean's Thirteen 23:35 Jeździec bez głowy 1:45 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:15 Telesklep 3:40 Kod dostępu 5:30 Uwaga! 5:50 Mango - Telezakupy TV 4 4:50 AlleGra 5:10 VIP 5:40 VIP 6:05 Rajd Meksyku 7:05 Belfegor - upiór Luwru 9:05 Kampania Arnolda 11:00 Galileo 12:00 Mała czarna 13:00 Mini Deco Odcinek: 2 13:30 AlleGra 14:00 VIP 14:30 PTPS Piła - Pronar Zeto Astwa AZS Białystok 16:55 Być jak ona Odcinek: 8 17:25 Kinomaniak 17:55 Tajemnice Ameryki Odcinek: 2 18:55 MAT.MA - zobacz, jakie to proste 19:00 Galileo Odcinek: 141 20:00 Ostatni Mohikanin 22:20 Spadkobiercy Odcinek: 15 23:20 Trzynastka 1:30 NME Awards 2008 2:35 Strat Pak - 50th Anniversary of the Fender Stratocaster 3:40 Drogówka 4:05 Komenda 4:30 TV market TVN 7 5:25 Misja Martyna Odcinek: 3 6:10 Chwila prawdy Odcinek: 2 7:15 Telezakupy 9:20 Wielki powrót Odcinek: 3 9:55 Wielki powrót Odcinek: 4 10:30 Jak uratowano Dziki Zachód 12:25 Seinfeld Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 12:55 Seinfeld Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 13:25 Seinfeld Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 13:55 Seinfeld Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 14:25 Seinfeld Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 14:55 Kosmiczna załoga 17:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 5 17:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 18:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 6 18:30 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 6 19:00 Przyjaciele Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 6 19:30 Totalna magia 21:40 Sok z żuka 23:40 Strażnik prawa 1:55 Inwazja porywaczy jaj Sezon: 2 2:25 Arkana magii TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1455; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1456; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1457; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1459; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (89); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Niedźwiedzie nic nie wiedzą - odc. 2 Smażone grzyby (Medvedi); serial przygodowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 7 Izrael - Morze Czerwone (25); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dzika Polska I NATURA 2000 - Wilczym tropem; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (87) Bieda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Studio Polonia - "Czas honoru" - (Maciej Zakościelny i Jakub Wesołowski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wielka gra - na bis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:15 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (5); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 396 Zaginiony na życzenie; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Gra Muzyka - odc. 1; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Siostry - odc. 8/13 - Miłość Filipy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Nasi w Hollywood. Po obu stronach kamery; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 11/33 Poranne pianie koguta (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:20 Czas honoru - odc. 14 Krzyż Walecznych; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (6); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kino Mistrzów - Krajobraz po bitwie; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1970); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (4); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (89); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 11/33 Poranne pianie koguta (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Czas honoru - odc. 14 Krzyż Walecznych; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 2; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Kroniki Światowych Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych Zakopane 2010 - (6); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Siostry - odc. 8/13 - Miłość Filipy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Krajobraz po bitwie; dramat psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (1970); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 TV Puls 6:00 Obieżyświat Odcinek: 11 7:00 Pracujące zwierzaki Odcinek: 2 7:30 Koń, który mówi Odcinek: 7 8:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 1 8:30 Stacja Porankowo 9:30 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 6 10:00 Jetsonowie Odcinek: 7 10:30 Gadżet i Gadżetinis Odcinek: 6 11:00 Gadżet i Gadżetinis Odcinek: 7 11:30 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego 12:00 Całkiem nowe przygody Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 7 12:30 Scooby-Doo na wyspie zombie 14:30 Księżycowa zatoka 16:30 28. Światowy Festiwal Cyrkowy Jutra 18:30 Niezły numer! Odcinek: 38 19:00 Hi Hi TV Odcinek: 3 19:30 PopCorn TV Odcinek: 41 20:00 Zapisane krwią 22:00 WWE Superstars Odcinek: 2 23:00 Gryzący mordercy Odcinek: 2 0:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 40 0:30 PopCorn TV Odcinek: 41 1:00 Zbrodnie niedoskonałe Odcinek: 4 1:30 Muzyczna dobranocka 5:30 Programy powtórkowe Polsat 2 6:05 Wydarzenia 6:30 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1004 7:10 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1005 7:50 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1006 8:25 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1007 9:05 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1008 9:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 65 10:35 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 66 11:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 67 12:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 68 13:25 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 69 14:20 Graczykowie Odcinek: 30 14:50 Graczykowie Odcinek: 31 15:25 Graczykowie Odcinek: 32 15:55 Graczykowie Odcinek: 33 16:25 Graczykowie Odcinek: 34 16:55 Liga mistrzów śmiechu Odcinek: 7 17:45 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 476 18:15 Ewa gotuje 18:45 Strefa tajemnic Odcinek: 2 19:20 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 13 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:40 Skorumpowani Odcinek: 6 21:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!!! Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 22:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 10 22:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 11 23:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 12 23:30 Agentki Odcinek: 10 0:20 Agentki Odcinek: 1 1:10 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 476 1:40 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 65 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 66 3:45 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 67 4:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 68 5:15 Debata TV Toya 13:00 Przed ligą 13:10 Cztery łapy 13:20 Bliżej regionu 13:30 To jest kino 13:55 Sport i nie sport 14:06 Bez komentarza 14:10 Jazz is jazzy 14:20 Po godzinach 14:50 Łódź sukcesu 15:00 Kotłownia 15:15 Sekretna Łódź 15:20 Filmosfera 16:00 To & owo na ekranie 16:20 Verbum 16:40 Migawka 16:50 Prosto z miasta 17:00 Nasze sprawy 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 CHKS - SKS Wisła Sandomierz 19:10 Muzyczny zwiad 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:25 Pogoda dla Łodzi 20:30 Filmosfera 21:10 Wieczór niezwykłości 22:05 Stylizacje 22:15 Wytwórnia 22:25 Raport 22:35 Migawka 22:45 Wydarzenia 22:55 Pogoda dla Łodzi 23:00 CHKS - SKS Wisła Sandomierz WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:35 Gość wieczoru WTK 8:45 Serwis sportowy 8:55 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:25 Kulinarne podróże 9:42 Domek z ogródkiem 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 10:34 Masz prawo 10:40 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:00 Przegląd gości tygodnia 11:35 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 12:40 Kulinarne podróże 12:56 Magazyn WTK 13:15 Na zdrowie 13:35 Reportaż WTK 13:55 Innowacyjna Wielkopolska 14:15 Tajemnica Poznania 14:35 Qulturalny Poznań 14:45 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 15:05 Z życia Uniwersytetu 15:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:35 Pogoda 15:40 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 15:45 Gorący temat 16:00 Gorący temat 16:15 Europejska stolica kultury 16:20 Qulturalny Poznań 16:30 TeleGniezno 16:48 Telekonin 17:05 TeleTurek 17:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:30 Pogoda 17:35 Pogoda - zimowy serwis specjalny 17:45 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:15 Przegląd gości tygodnia 18:50 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 19:20 Pogoda 19:25 Kulinarne podróże 19:41 Domek z ogródkiem 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:15 Wybitne postacie Uniwersytetu 20:40 Europejska stolica kultury 20:50 Serwis sportowy 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:15 Retransmisja sportowa 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:15 Retransmisja sportowa 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:15 Serwis komunikacyjny 23:20 Pogoda 23:25 Masz prawo 23:31 Z życia Uniwersytetu 23:46 Serwis sportowy 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Gorący temat 0:36 Gorący temat 0:55 Pogoda 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 1:25 Pogoda 1:30 Spacerkiem przez Poznań 1:46 Serwis sportowy 1:54 Pogoda 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Europejska stolica kultury Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 2010 roku